


The Gift Of Friendship

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthdays, Dark Sides Family, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Grey Deceit, M/M, Mention of sex, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Slightly Unsympathetic Deceit, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Threats, sanders sides fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: Wrath and Remus have always had a strange relationship, but when it comes to gifts, nothing is off limits.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders and Wrath Sanders, Remus and Wrath
Kudos: 37





	The Gift Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Wrath (Orange) is not a canon character! He is a perceived idea of what the seventh side could be. With that out of the way, enjoy the show :)

Wrath and Remus always had a strange relationship. On the one hand, they hated each other with the fiery passion of a thousand cuccos from Zelda. On the other hand, if either of them got hurt by man or beast, the other would always defend them. Going as far as to hurt themselves just to see that justice was served. They'd often described their relationships as being friends, frienemies, or siblings. Though, Wrath always felt awkward calling Remus his "sibling" seeing as Roman was his twin brother.   
Some even had mistaken them for romantic partners but they both gagged when someone had suggested that to them. 

"I may be a gay horny bitch but not enough to do it with that asshole," Remus said

"You couldn't pay me to do it," Wrath laughed. 

Now, when it came to gifts and such that was a far stranger category. Nothing was off-limits for them and anything could be considered a gift if you wrapped it hard enough. Year after year a variety of stupid to downright weird gifts we're exchanged between them.   
Whether it be a set of unicorn parts in a can that Wrath got Remus that one Christmas. Which the creative side proceeded to chew on and eat like the ravaged rat dog he was or the set of cryptid looking headphones Remus got Wrath that same year. Nothing was off-limits to them. 

This year, of course, was no exception, as it was nearing Wrath's birthday. As usual, Wrath was spending his birthday in the best way he knew how; by annoying the ever-loving shite out of Deceit until he made him a german chocolate cake. Which, of course, was his favorite type of cake and the only one he would accept. 

"Wouldn't you like something different this year?" Deceit asked, "You are growing older after all and it's good to branch out and be a little more adventurous." 

Wrath raised an eyebrow and wrapped his fingers around his fist, cracking his knuckles. "Either I get my cake or you can say bye-bye to your kitchen." 

"Fine," Deceit sighed "You needn't go that far. I was only ensuring that you /weren't/ happy with your choice of cake." 

"I'm happy as a beehive with honey," Wrath replied. 

When it came to Wrath's actual birthday, things always got loud and disastrous. From the rock-themed decorations that were strewn across the whole house, even worming there way into the bathroom. To the insanely loud music being played 24-7, it was a full hectic day. Deceit barely even managed to get the two sides calm enough for presents. 

"Okay, we'll open presents then have some cake," Deceit said, "Now sit down before I tie you down." 

Remus and Wrath squirmed on the floor as Deceit grabbed the presents. "Alright, this one's from me," he said handing it to Wrath "And this one's from Remus."   
Wrath grabbed the presents and decided to open the one from Deceit first. He ripped into the birthday-themed wrapping paper and tore open the box. Immediately shouting as he hugged his shiny new guitar picks to his chest. 

"Thank you!" Wrath grinned "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

"Your /not/ welcome," Deceit replied. 

"Open mine next," Remus said. 

Wrath grabbed Remus's present and ripped apart the wrapping as well. He threw away the lid and pulled out a black t-shirt. The shirt had a saying on it that read "I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Angry," in bold white letters. Wrath's lips grew into a wide smile and he looked at Remus with saucer-shaped eyes. 

"Rem, you have about five seconds to run before I tackle you in a death hug," Wrath said.   
Remus smirked "Bring it on," he said.   
With that, Wrath pummeled Remus to the ground with his arms squeezing Remus in a python hug, Remus returned it with equal strength.   
They stayed there for quite a while, listening to each other's bones cracking while Deceit rolled his eyes. 

"I swear you two," he mumbled. 

"Aw, does DeeDee want to be apart of our hug?" Remus cooed 

"No, I did not-" Deceit started

"I think he does!" Wrath cut him off, pulling him in. Deceit grumbled and attempted to escape but was no match for their strength. 

"Let me go or you can say bye-bye to your cake," Deceit hissed. 

"Fine, but only because you mentioned cake," Wrath chuckled.

They let Deceit go and allowed him to get up. "Thank you," he said, "Now, who's hungry?" 

"Me!" Wrath and Remus shouted in delight.


End file.
